


Ким Минсок. Not enough

by IyaMikhaviya



Series: EXO: We are one? (Korean ver.) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IyaMikhaviya/pseuds/IyaMikhaviya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What you want<br/>What you lost<br/>What you had<br/>What is gone is over</p><p>What you got<br/>What you love<br/>What you need<br/>What you have is real</p><p>Our Lady Peace - Not Enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ким Минсок. Not enough

Капельки пота веером разлетелись от его волос, когда он завершил вращение вокруг себя, вступая в новую связку с выбросом левой ноги вперед и тут же делая ее опорной, закрывая открытый шаг приземлением на колено.  
Майка прилипла к спине, а волосы можно было уже отжимать, с них ручьями на одежду стекал пот. В гулкой тишине танцзала слышны только стук метронома, отсчитывающий ритм, и скрип резиновых подошв его кед, когда он делает перестройки с одной связки в другую.  
Со стороны это напоминает занятие каким-то боевым искусством. Впрочем, это и есть искусство, и даже где-то боевое. Только бой происходит сам с собой. Джедаи бы одобрили. Это бег. От темноты, что сгущается за его спиной. От духоты, крадущей дыхание, сдавливающей грудь. Это не похоже на танец, он словно тестирует свое тело на предмет различных нагрузок на отдельные группы мышц. Особенно, когда он замирает на месте, удерживая весь свой вес на одной ноге, постепенно прогибаясь в спине, почти коснувшись пальцами откинутой руки до пола, чтобы затем снова броситься во вращение с элементами брейкданса.  
Он знал, что его техника не очень хороша. По части техники его запросто рвут такие асы, как юный Чонин и Исин. Да даже Лу Ханю ничего не стоит обойти его по очкам. Но вот упорство. Соперничать с ним может только Исин, и то не всегда выходит победителем. Однажды Тони лично похвалил его, ставя в пример перед всеми.  
«Perfect inspiration», – улыбнулся тогда Крис, единственный из всех находящихся в зале понимающий его. Кому как не ему приходилось ежедневно сталкиваться с теми же самыми драконами, из схватки с которыми выйти хотя бы цельным не всегда удавалось. Упрямство, умение, желание и выдержка – имена драконов – их ни в коем случае нельзя забыть, иначе ты проиграешь.  
– Может, он попал в группу через постель? Он же никчемный. Бесполезный. У нас уже будет Цзытао, какого хрена нам еще и этот балласт? – Эти слова не предназначались для его ушей, но достигли адресата. Тогда он притворился, что не услышал. Он прошел мимо двоих мальчишек с прямой спиной, идеально изображая святую невинность, когда его взгляд пересекся в зеркальном отражении с глазами того, из чьего рта высыпались эти злые слова. Ким Чонин нахально посмотрел ему прямо вовнутрь, возможно, влегкую считывая его притворство, но быстро отвел взгляд, увидев что-то, что напомнило ему о субординации. Второму из сплетников хотя бы хватило такта смутится. А ему удалось приветливо улыбнуться обоим тонсенам, не разжимая губ. И лишь когда дверь с оттяжкой медленно закрылась за мальчишками, его прямая спина резко согнулась, а сам он завис над раковиной, задыхаясь от боли. Уродливые мокрые кляксы разбились о белый фаянс почти одновременно, размазываясь по скользкой поверхности параллельно друг другу. Это не должно было быть так больно, но почему-то болело.  
Возможно потому, что он и сам так думал? Ну, кроме части о Цзытао.  
И темнота вязким туманом навалилась на его плечи, сгибая еще ниже.  
Воспоминание обожгло внутри, заставив его закрутиться юлой, ожесточенно забывая про все возможные связки и давая путь собственному творчеству. Упругий воздух ударил его в грудь, когда он резко бросился вперед, больно опускаясь на левое колено, чтобы перевернуться через плечо, распластавшись всей поверхностью своего небольшого тела по полу, раскидав худые руки в стороны, а затем поднять ноги вверх, вздергивая свое тело за ними, и перекатиться через другое плечо в обратную сторону, приземляясь на колени. Поворот на сто восемьдесят градусов прямо на них и снова беспорядочное кружение со скрипом резиновых подошв по ламинату.  
– Ебать, ты не толстый! – Когда акцент в голосе Лу Ханя прорезается такими визгливыми интонациями, ему всегда хочется смеяться, что он и делает, наблюдая за яростью, вскипающей в глазах напротив.  
– Ты это сейчас сожрешь, или я это в тебя впихну. – Угроза в его голосе вполне себе реальна – этот может. У Лу Ханя вообще нехорошая привычка – если он чего-то обещает, то обязательно выполнит.  
– А я его подержу. – С другой стороны к нему подсаживается Исин со своей самой доброжелательной на свете улыбочкой, которую перечеркивает абсолютно черный взгляд со зрачком, расплывшимся по всей радужке. Это плохой знак. Это значит, что ему так больно, что он и не помнит, сколько таблеток валиума уже бродит в его организме. Скорее всего, смерть Исина однажды наступит из-за передозировки. Но вслух ему этого никто не скажет. Это его темнота, и ему бороться с ней. Это его противник.  
Он лоялен к Исину, как может быть лоялен соперник за внимание Лу Ханя к другому сопернику. Вот только у Исина в любви, как и на войне, все средства хороши, и он не гнушается ударов в спину, в данном конкретном случае крепко вцепляясь в его плечи.  
В дрожащей руке Лу Ханя появляются палочки с едой, прежде чем этот цирк не прекращает Ифань, цепляя Исина за руку и утаскивая его в странной манере, присущей только этим двоим. С Лу Ханем одним справиться не проблема, а вот вывернуть тарелку, которой ему угрожали, вместе с аппетитным содержимым в измельчитель, выше его сил. И потому он тупо медитирует с ней в руках перед раковиной, пока ее не отнимает Цзытао, чья очередь мыть посуду прилежно приволокла его из гостиной в кухню. Он без жалости спускает несостоявшийся ужин в утилизатор и сочувственно похлопывает его по спине. Кому, как ни ему знать, что такое диета. Он и сам уже вторую неделю питается святым духом и кусочками, впихнутыми в него лидером, хмурящим широкие брови, но молчащим. Благодаря Цзытао, диета соблюдена, хоть и под громкое бурчание пустого желудка.  
Последняя связка не удалась, он наступил на собственный развязавшийся шнурок и повалился на пол, неудачно подвернув щиколотку. Встать нет никаких сил. Ни сил, ни желания. И он потакает сам себе, развалясь на прохладном полу, прилипая к его поверхности мокрой футболкой. Он устал бежать, открываясь для своей темноты, позволяя ей опуститься на него, подобно покрывалу, насытить все его поры. Бороться в одиночку всегда слишком сложно.

– Вот ты где. А я уже все залы обошел.  
Над ним, скрипя обувью, нависла черная тень на фоне круглой галогенной лампы. Электрический свет лишил тень любых опознавательных черт, но почему-то высветил легкое белое перышко, запутавшееся в теперь каштановых волосах. В этом свете видна каждая ворсинка, и кажется, что это перо само светится на фоне черноты хозяина. Ему вдруг захотелось коснуться его, слишком уж нереальным оно выглядело. Он протянул руку вверх, естественно не доставая до него.  
Вместе с Чондэ, просочившимся сквозь приоткрытые дверные створки, в зал влетел прохладный порыв воздуха вместе с запахом ночного ветра.  
Крепкая ладонь перехватила его за предплечье и с силой подняла на ноги.  
– Пошли, Умини-хен, нас все ждут.


End file.
